


Demons and Ghosts

by CrazyCatMeow



Category: Danny Phantom, Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: Dipper gets some interesting side effects.





	Demons and Ghosts

“Aaaaaa, my hand is on fire help call 911 help... wait a sec it’s not hurting, but how?.” Dipper screamed from up in the attic.  
“Mable go see what your brother is yelling about, its time for breakfast.” Grunkle Stan shouted.  
“Ok, I will.” Mabel responded cheerfully. It was the day after weirdmageddon and the Pines were set to go home in a week.  
“Ford, you need to see this.” Mable called from the attic running down stairs.  
“Ok kid, I’m cumin. Dipper are you ok?” Ford question.  
“Um.. I think so. It doesn’t hurt or anything, but my hand is on fire with blue fire.” Dipper replied shakily.  
“No, it can’t be... while I was in that other dimension I heard a legend that said when a dream demon possessed someone under the age 15, there is a 1 in 1000 chance that when the demon is defeated the person will gain some powers. It seems like you Dipper are the 1 in 1000.” Ford said in a rush.  
“So let me get this straight you heard a legend that people possessed by a dream demon get some of the powers. Is it all at once?”  
“Yes and no. Yes, I heard the legend and no, you get the powers one at a time, also it will not effect your physical form.”  
“So, how do I put my hand out?”  
“You just think about your hand not on fire, it should go out.”  
Dipper extinguished his hand. “Well I’m glad that’s over, that was freaky.”  
“Dipper, don’t tell Stan, he will probably not have a good reaction to this.”  
“What will Stan have a bad reaction to Dipper?” Mable questioned suddenly while coming back into the attic room. “I saw your hand on fire what was that about?”  
“Well, when a dream demon possesses someone under the age 15, there is a 1 in 1000 chance that when the demon is defeated the person will gain some powers and I am in the 1%.” Dipper responded nervously.  
“Cool, This will be interesting to watch.”  
“So Ford how long does it take? Dipper asked.  
“From the time it starts it takes about three days for the rest to show up and with you going home in a week it will be just enough time for me to make a vest for you. When you get mad your magic will get agitated and start spiking this will help suppress that.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>timeskip<><>1DayLater><>  
“Um Ford, I think I just got two more.” Dipper said surprisingly calm for someone that was upside down in mid air with yellow eyes. Dipper and Ford had gone down to the secret room after they all had breakfast. Mable was off with Candy, Grenda and Pacifica. Her parents disowned her for going to the mystery shack. Stan had made a call to Dipper and Mable’s parents and they had agreed to adopt Pacifica. That had made the entire town happy except the Northwest’s but they let Pacifica be adopted.

“Ok Dipper can you get your self down?” Ford asked.  
All right.” Dipper response. He fell to the ground and hit with a bang.  
“Try to get your eyes back to normal.”  
Dipper got his eyes back to normal in record time.  
“So Ford what powers will I get?” Dipper questioned  
“Ok even if you have them levitation, fire, deals, and your eyes.”  
So I have 3/4 of the powers. This will be fun.”  
“Dipper can you spend five minutes practicing each power. So we know you can control them.”  
.............................timeskip..............dinner.................................................................  
“So kids how was your day?” Stan asked.  
“It was really cool, we went shopping together and cleaned up weirdmageddon it felt good to do something for someone besides me.” Pacifica said.  
“Pretty good, it was fun helping Ford.” Dipper said.  
“You’re a weird kid Dipper you know that.” Stan said  
“It was fun doing clean up from weirdmageddon.” Mable said tossing Waddles in the air.  
“Dinner was good, thanks, can I be excused?” Dipper asked  
“What? ok kid.” Stan answered.

“So Pacifica how are you doing? Do you want my bed? I can sleep on the floor.” Dipper said  
“I’m doing good and thanks for the bed.” Pacifica answered  
“Well, I’m going down stairs I’ll sleep on the couch.”  
“Ok, stay safe. Mable how much yarn do you have? Pacifica asked as Dipper left the room.

“Dipper how are you doing?” Ford asked concerned.  
“I’m ok I am just a little worried that I might hurt somebody.” Dipper answered.  
“Well then you will be happy to know that I finished the vest.” Ford held it it up and handed it to dipper. Dipper put it on and smiled.  
“Tomorrow is deals I guess.” Dipper said.  
“Don’t worry you will be fine.” Ford assured.  
“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Dipper responded. “I’m worried about hurting someone.”  
“If you mean with the deals. The powers are like a knife, it’s not evil unless the wielder is.” Ford said giving Dipper a hug.  
////////////////////////////////////////timeskip///morning/////////////////////////////////////////  
“So Dipper you ready?” Ford said with a smile.  
“Ready for what?” Dipper asked still half asleep.  
“The deals.” Ford said.  
How would you know that it would happen now?”  
“Well the other two times it happened at 10:35 and its 10:30 now.”  
“Ok, I’m going to get dressed now.”

“So What now?” Asked Dipper  
“You make a deal with me.” Ford said  
“Um ok, I get you gloves and you get me a book? Dipper said.  
“That works.” Ford responded  
They shook hands, Ford handed Dipper a book and gloves appeared on Ford’s hands.  
“Wow didn’t think that would happen on the first try.” Dipper said with a smile  
“Me either.” Ford said.

“Dipper, Mable, Pacifica pack your bags. Your parents have called and want you on the bus today.” Stan said.  
“What? No.” All three kids said in unison.  
“Kids.” Ford said  
“Ok we will pack.” Dipper said sadly  
As they started going up the stairs Ford said ”Dipper a word of caution. Whatever you do don’t go into the ghost zone. Before you ask me I don’t know what it is and where it is just the legend says going into the ghost zone may destroy your form.”  
“Ok thanks for the warning.” Dipper said while going upstairs to pack.

Just a few hours later the kids and their friends arrived at the bus stop. **(Same scene that’s in the show but with Pacifica next to Dipper and Mable on the speedy beaver.)**  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&timeskip$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&  
“You must be Pacifica I’m Lili Pines and this is Walt Pines just call us Walt and Lili, Mom and Dad make us feel old.”said Lili  
“Kids I know you just got home but we’re moving to Amity Park Wisconsin.” Walt said.  
“What, why?” Mabel asked.  
Well your father‘s job as you know is a surgeon and he got a job offer in Amity park that pays $600 a week more than what he makes now so we decided to move, we’re sorry and we have already told your friends that were moving. There will be no argument.” Said Lili.  
Dipper are you ok you look sick?” Walt Questioned his son.  
“Me I’m fine just a little tired.” Dipper replied.  
“So, Mable how many sweaters did you make?” Lili asked changing the subject.  
“I made 26 sweaters this summer.” Mable responded.  
“J dbm’u csfbuif!”Dipper said suddenly.  
“What was that Dipper? Lili asked her Son.  
“N-nothing Lili. When are we leaving?” Dipper stuttered.  
“Oh my goodness we were supposed to meet the moving van five minutes ago.” Walt said. “Everyone in the car. Off to Wisconsin!” Lili said.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you solve the cipher hint single shift is the easiest. If you solve please comment.


End file.
